A Hunting Trip Gone Awry
by Archiril
Summary: Sequel to Archers. Legolas, Kili and Lindir decide to teach Estel how to hunt - and encounter trouble. Can they put aside the distrust between their races to bring them all to Rivendell safely?
1. Wolf Tracks

**Good day again! I guess everyone's excited for the trailer of the Desolation of Smaug, so I figured I have to make something to kill time with ;) It's the sequel to Archers - I made it a new story because it will be longer. Hope you will like it!**

**BETA: thewayfaringstrangers**

* * *

**Brankel: short, but flattering :) Thank you! :)**

**GaleEnjolrasKili: Thank you for your advice! Because of your comment, I decided to make a new story out of this, slightly seperate from the one-shot. I hope you will like this new direction! :)**

**Ilovevollyball: Oh, thank you so much! You make me blush! I am just trying. Without thewayfaringstrangers there would be many english mistakes in it! :P**

** : Thanks! These are three of my favorite characters! I am glad you liked it as well :)**

**Nadarhem: Merci :P Goede vraag! Ik heb er inderdaad over nagedacht, en ik denk dat ik wel een passende oplossing heb gevonden - die ik natuurlijk nog niet ga verklappen hier ^^. Je zal wel zien! Legolas is volgens Peter Jackson inderdaad in Eryn Lasgalen op het moment dat de dwergen daar zijn - hij zal hopelijk in de trailer vanavond te zien zijn. In het boek wordt Legolas echter nergens vermeld. Ik vermoed dat hij dan nog niet bestaat in Tolkien's verbeelding. Dank je wel voor je review! :)**

**Nyla Evergale: Thanks! Trying my best :)**

**PrincessMnMz: How can I resist such a request? ;) Thank you very much for your encouragement! :)**

**Ynnealay: They might get along a bit less good in this story... We'll see :P**

* * *

_Master_ _Kili_**,**

_I hope I did not wake you this morning. Lindir and I are going on a hunting trip with Estel to test his archery skills. Ever since he found out, he has begged__us to take you with us. I told him he should ask you, but he couldn't find you last night._  
_We will leave at dawn. If you wish to join us, you are most welcome._

_Yours_ _sincerely_**,**

_Legolas of Lasgalen._

_PS: Your brother can come too, if he wants to._

Surprised, Kili tore his eyes from the little note and looked outside. To his dismay, the sun was already shining brightly in the sky. The party must have already left!

"Fili!" A sleepy head rose from the pillows, blinked and looked at the window.

"What is it? By Mahal, the sun has barely risen!"

"But it has risen, that's the problem. Legolas invited us to go hunting with that lad. They left at dawn." Kili was quickly assembling his things, throwing some bread and cheese in a pouch. "We are invited."

"Oh?" Fili grunted_,_ disinterested, and let himself sink in the pillows again. "Then we're too late anyway. Not that I would want to go hunting with two elves."

"Well, I do." The young dwarf took his bow and arrows and threw them over his shoulder. "So you're not coming?"

"No."

"Suit yourself. See you this evening." He hurried out of the door and over the small bridges of Rivendell. It was a good thing he had helped Ori unsaddling the ponies, otherwise he would have never found the stables. All those trees were standing in the way! What sound creatures would ever build a home around a forest, leave alone a whole city!

As he had expected, the court was empty, except for a lone elf brushing the horses. A little out of breath, Kili walked towards him.

"Excuse me, master elf. Have you seen two elves and a human lad this morning?"

"Indeed I have." The stable master looked down at the dwarf, and seemed to contemplate whether he should elaborate. Before Kili could ask more, he nodded towards the valley.

"They went to the Bruinen to hunt. They only took a pony to carry their provisions and weapons. You should be able to catch up with them if you hurry. I am certain Pînroch would like to carry you."

"You are too friendly, master elf. Where is he?"

"She is in the third stable. I'll prepare her for you. And please, call me Glorfindel." The elf disappeared in the stables and came back out after a few minutes with a chestnut pony near his side.

"She is very obedient and swift. Follow the path out of the gate. When you get to a bifurcation, go right. You should overtake them there. If not, continue to the bridge. Once you cross it, there will be a wide plain. Normally you'll b_e_ able to see them there. Good luck, master dwarf." Kili bowed deeply.

"I owe you my thanks, master Glorfindel." He clambered in the saddle and lead the pony onwards. The little mare hurried away with quick, short passes, following the path without any guidance. She was fast indeed. It wasn't long before Kili heard soft voices. They had to be around the bend of the path. He straightened in the saddle.

"Hey ho! Can you wait for a second?" Abruptly, the voices were silenced. Kili spurred his pony around the last corner, and nearly collided with Lindir, who had been waiting there. The elf jumped away just in time, gracing the dwarf with an angry glance. Legolas however, smiled.

"Master Kili. I am glad you made it. We have waited, but I was not sure you would come."

"I just read your note this morning. Thank you for the invitation. Where's the lad?"

"Estel," Lindir emphasized the name, apparently still undignified, "is scouting the road ahead. He should return any minute."

"Scouting? Isn't he a tad too young for that?"

"I have tried to make that clear to Legolas, master dwarf, but the stubborn prince wouldn't listen." The stubborn prince in dispute rolled his eyes.

"It's an exercise. We have made up some trails, some of them of wargs. Normally, he should report them to us. It's a game."

"A game?" Kili's voice was skeptical, making Legolas to look up surprised.

"Yes, what is wrong with it?"

"I would hardly call myself an expert, but don't you think an 8-year-old lad has something else to do than scouting and hunting things?" Lindir hummed inagree_ment_ and gave Legolas an I-told-you-so-look. The prince sighed deeply.

"Usually, I wouldn't tell you, master Kili, but for Estel's sake, I will not ruin this day by ignoring or insulting you." Kili noticed the alarmed look in Lindir's eyes at those words and wondered what it meant. Still, the elf didn't stop Legolas – probably trying not to make matter worse_,_ and hoping that the dwarf hadn't seen anything.

Well, too late, Kili thought wryly. He decided to think about the strange reaction later. After all, he knew these elves only a few days, and as Thorin had always taught him – never trust an elf, lad. They'll betray you sooner or later – he would keep his eyes open for any tricks of this flighty people. For now, he focused on Legolas' (presumabl_y_ treacherous) explanation. The elf's face betrayed nothing of his lies.

"Estel is a child of the Dunedaïn. When he is older, he will have to return to his people. We are merely teaching him some skills to help him reintegrate again." Kili nodded politely.

"I see. So we will let him hunt, and just make sure he is safe?"

"That's the plan for today."

"Good." Before he could say more, Estel came running towards them.

"Master Kili! So you have come!"

"I did lad. Wouldn't want to miss a chance to see you hunt. Have you practiced as master Legolas said?" The boy nodded merrily.

"I have! I will become the greatest archer in the world! One day, I'll even beat Las!"

"Perhaps you will, penneth," the elf grinned. "But first, you need to _practice_ a lot! Did you find any trails?"

"Yes! Near the river, as you said!"

"What animals did you see?" Lindir asked questioning_ly _. Kili noted a slight change in Estel's composure when the child turned to the bard.

"A bear and five wolfs, master Lindir. They halted near the river to drink. The mud has dried, but you can still see their tracks. They were there a few hours ago."

"A few hours?" Estel grimaced.

"Three?" he asked hopefully. Legolas smiled.

"It would be more like five, Estel. The sun is shining, but it's cold today. The mud must have dried more quickly." He clasped the boy's shoulder. "You did well. Now, we are going to follow the tracks. Which one do you like to follow first?"

"The bear!"

"Fair enough." He spurred the horse and the pony on again, but before Estel could leave, Kili took his chance. He halted the boy and bowed forward, not having forgotten the polite voice Estel had used on Lindir – nor the elf's strange look earlier.

"What do you think about Lindir?" The boy was startled for a moment, and for a split second, Kili thought he would found out a hidden truth, but then Estel rolled his eyes.

"He's fine, really, but he's so boring! I like Legolas much, much better!"

"He's boring?"

"Yes! I can't play with him, I only have to study history and music." His voice turned into a whisper. "I think he suspects I was the one who put dye in his hair and disrupted the chords of his lute."

"And did you?" The boy shifted uncomfortably, but was saved by Legolas.

"Master Kili! Estel! Are you coming?" Immediately, the boy started running towards him and wrapped his hands around his neck. Legolas lifted him up in the air, holding him on his thigh while talking in Sindarin. The boy laughed. Kili looked at Lindir. The elf was indeed standing fairly rigid and coolly. Perhaps he was just what Estel said - boring – but it wouldn't explain that strange expression on his face. He would keep an eye out for them. For now, he walked over to them.

"We are hunting a bear now?"

"We are indeed," Legolas smiled, lowering Estel to the ground. "Our little ranger here will lead us." The boy beamed, but tried to put on a serious expression.

"Come!" Grinning, the prince let himself be dragged away, leaving Kili with Lindir. After a moment of uncomfortable silence, the dwarf hurried behind the pair.

Estel led them on in a high speed, almost running, despite Legolas' soft admonitions. He was clearly excited. Perhaps this hunting was indeed an enjoyable exercise for the lad – but Kili still thoughthe was far too young to be doing this kind of thing. Well, it actually was none of his concern.

After a few minutes, they arrived at a shallow pool near a little cascade. Estel pointed at a spot near the water, where he had seen the tracks of the bear, and then to a place a little higher, more in the woods, where the wolves had been. Kili noticed that the two elves looked rather surprised, and even slightly uneasy. Legolas turned to Kili.

"Before we go hunting, perhaps you could correct Estel's stance a little more, master Kili?" The dwarf was rather irritated that they didn't seem to feel the need to inform him what was going on, but he smiled.

"It seems to me his stance was perfect the last time we checked. You said it yourself," he answered smugly. The elf frowned, obviously annoyed that the dwarf wouldn't help him.

"Check it anyway. We don't want to miss the first shot. Estel, show master Kili how you will shoot. I am going to read the tracks once more."

"But I read them well! There are four wolves there!" To Kili's mirth, the boy also seemed to notice something was wrong. So much for the slyness of the elves! Lindir scowled.

"Estel, you are still learning how to read tracks. Even the most experienced hunter sometimes can interpret signs wrongly, so don't assume –"

"That would be enough, Lindir," Legolas said sharply, and squatted near the boy. "I just want to see whether they are big and could pose a threat to us. Even with you and your bow in our company, they may be too much to handle. Do you understand?" The boy nodded unhappily and threw his arms around Legolas' neck.

"Will I ever be a great hunter, Las?"

"You will be, Estel. You will be better than any human hunter, I am sure!" The prince pressed a kiss on his forehead and released the embrace.

"Now, why don't you inspect the bear tracks, to see where they are leading? Don't go to far, so that I can still hear you calling, alright?" When the boy had disappeared between the trees, Legolas turned to Kili with flaming eyes.

"You help was much appreciated, dwarf. I thought you trusted us?"

"I did, until you started lying to me about the lad! He is no Dunedain!"

"He certainly is," Lindir stated. "Watch out who you call a liar, Naugrim!" Kili raised his eyebrows.

"Oh? Then why did you look like someone just hit you when the prince here decided to 'tell me something about Estel'? He is no child of the dunedain and you are not teaching him skills to 'reintegrate with his people'!"

"We do not have time for this!" Legolas said decidedly. "Estel may return every second, and I still need to examine these wolf tracks. If you don't trust us then, master Kili, think about this: would Estel's identity be able to harm you or your people in any way?" The dwarf opened his mouth to speak, but he found he could not plainly deny it.

Before he could think about a fitting retort, Legolas made an abrupt gesture with his hand, signing that the discussion was over. "Well, then it would seem this is none of your business – as I said before. We only invited you because Estel begged us too, and because you are rather pleasant company – for a dwarf. Do not spoil this day by sulking or distrust_i_ng us!"

"I fear they day is already spoiled," Lindir remarked calmly. "While you were bickering, I inspected those tracks." Kili threw his hands in the air.

"By Mahal, what now? What is so wrong with a couple of wolves? Perhaps four of them are too much for you elves to take, but a dwarf can handle them! Let them come!"

"Except that we have created those bear tracks as an exercise. Only the bear tracks." Kili frowned.

"You have created the tracks? Why?"

"Because we promised lord Elrond to return today, and we don't have time to follow a track for days. Therefore, we made sure there would be a trail of which we know it wouldn't take to long to find the bear."

"Then how did you make it?"

"We asked the assistance of an old bear, promising him a quick death. He doesn't want to be tore to pieces by other animals, so he agreed." The dwarf shook his head at the strangeness of the elves, but decided not to comment on it.

"Then what is the problem?" Lindir seemed ready to snap something insulting, but Legolas laid his hand upon his arm, signing him to keep his calm. Still, the answer was biting.

"Didn't you listen? We only created the bear track, not the wolves'!"

"Well, then the wolves must have passed here after you left!"

"That was a possibility, even though wolves are rare in these parts of the valley. However, there is a small hitch. These are no wolf tracks." Kili heard Legolas groaning, but he stared at Lindir, whose eyes were alarmed even though his body was composed and his voice clipped. He growled.

"By Mahal, will you finally tell me what has passed here, or do I have to beat it out of you?" To his surprise, the cool elf didn't react to to threat (not even by an indignant snort), but turned to Legolas.

"The tracks are of _W_args."

**Thanks a lot for reading! No promises for a date for next chapter, I fear. I have no idea whether it will be quick or slow... But I'm working on it! :P**

**xXx Archiril**


	2. Fleeing the Wargs

**Hey! So, I am of to Bologna today for a few days, so I won't be able to write then. I do hope however to upload next chapter a bit sooner :) Oh, did anyone see the trailer of the Hobbit? Any comments? :)**

**BETA: thewayfaringstrangers**

* * *

**Nadarhem: haha, dank je wel voor de uitgebreide review weer :) Zalig om te lezen! Bedankt voor je complimenten, je laat me grinniken. Het wordt geen AU, ik probeer zo dicht mogelijk bij het verhaal aan te leunen. De dwergen bleven inderdaad niet zo heel lang in Rivendell, en Legolas was er waarschijnlijk niet, maar dat worden de enige aanpassingen. Geen probleem, school gaat voor! :P**

**perghjshtsm: I don't really understand your review, but thank you for taking the time anyway :)**

**TheButterflyCurse996: That could be an explanation indeed ;) Ah, come one, it wasn't too bad - yet :P**

**Ynnealay: Oh, Ynnealay, thank you! That was just a wonderful review! :) Yeah indeed, people always tend to think about something with a certain image, and it's fun to throw over that image then :P Mmm, do you think it is too loose to say he is a Dunedain? Now that you say... But I have a solution for that ;)**

* * *

"Wargs," Legolas whispered quietly. With one clear word, Lindir had confirmed his slumbering suspicions. Next to him, Kili paled. Apparently, the dwarf already had an encounter with those fell beasts – he knew as well as Legolas that their little hunting group had only a slight chance to get out of the confrontation unscratched. They had to bring Estel out of here.

"Lindir, call Estel back. Kili, please stay on your guard. They cannot take us by surprise." The elf's hands had already grabbed his bow and loosened the band around his arrows, so that he could reach them more easily. His senses quickly scanned the forest. Fortunately, no warnings were being echoed between the trees, nor did the birds call out to him.

He prayed it would stay so, that they may have some extra time in this place, for he still needed some information first to determine their course of action. With a few light steps, he had closed the distance to the Warg tracks.

Estel had been wrong in his assessment. It had not been five 'wolves', but seven. One of them was cunning, walking very lightly – presumably the alpha. The other one must have been a scout, for he was walking a bit separate from the others, and his tracks were slightly older. They were heading towards the north – towards Rivendell. Legolas didn't doubt that soon enough, they would be chased away by the sentinels, or return on their own will, and if they did, the mountainous area would lead them right here again. They had to move.

The thought had barely passed through his mind when a howl penetrated the morning silence. It was a warning for the other Wargs to stay on their alert. They had little time now! The prince quickly ran back to the others. To his relief, Lindir had found Estel already, and the ponies were ready to move. When they saw Legolas, the bard started leading them to the path again, but Legolas shook his head.

"Nay, Lindir, we cannot take that road again! It will lead us straight into their fangs. We need to take the path across the Bruinen."

"But that is a detour, and difficult, furthermore! We will not be able to move as quickly as we should have done."

"Even on flat terrain they will outrun us, and the river will hopefully cover our tracks, buying us some time. It is the best gamble now, Lindir!" The bard hesitated, but nodded eventually, _giving_ over leadership to the prince. Legolas noticed that the bard was pale, but he was _making_ a valiant effort not to lose his calm. He was a singer, not a warrior! It was a good thing Kili could fight a little.

"Good. Lindir, lead the way and take Estel with you. Kili, please stay with them. I will cover our tracks." The dwarf stared at him, still distrusting. Legolas sighed.

"I am not going to shoot an arrow in your back, dwarf," he whispered, so that Estel couldn't hear him. "It is true we haven't you told the truth about Estel. If it can sooth you, few people know who he is. But that doesn't mean we are enemies. Especially not in such a perilous situation. Now can I count on you or not?" After a pause, the dwarf hummed approvingly.

"Fine. But you will tell me who he really is. I think I will have deserved that when I saved your hide." Legolas hesitated, but remembered something and nodded.

"Agreed." The dwarf still didn't look sure whether he could trust him, but he would cooperate for the moment. The little group began to move.

To Legolas' surprise, they quickly were making good progress, once everyone had taken a position. Although Kili was not very silent in his steps, the danger came mainly from behind them. The chances that somewhere before them, foes awaited them who could be alerted by the dwarf, this close to Rivendell, were small. He did however manage to chase all living creatures away, leaving Legolas solely to trust on the warnings of the trees. For now none did cry out though.

Still Legolas did not loosen the grip on his bow, nor did he speak. He knew all to well that sometimes, danger could fall upon them when one expected it the least.

After an hour of silent walking, Estel came striding next to him. The prince contemplated whether he should send him back to the middle, where he was safer, but decided against it. The boy looked troubled.

"Las?"

"Yes, penneth?"

"They weren't wolves, were they?" Legolas sighed.

"No penneth. They are Wargs. The tracks are very similar." He noticed how Estel's lip quivered, and released his bow to lay a hand upon his shoulder. "It was no fault of yours, little one. We didn't practice on recognizing similar tracks from each other."

"But I brought us into danger!"

"Nay Estel. If anyone did, we are the culprits, Lindir and I, for choosing this spot to hunt. You didn't know they were around. Alright?" The boy nodded, but was clearly not convinced. Legolas sighed.

"Shall I tell you about the time I didn't see the webs in the trees and almost lead my friends into a spider's nest?" The boy's head immediately turned up to him, and he wrinkled his nose. Legolas smiled. "You didn't think so, did you? I was young and overconfident, and I wanted to show my friends a nice spot to swim. My brother had taken me there before the shadow had fallen over my forest. Now, the darkness had crept further, enveloping the little pool. But I didn't mind the clear warnings. I didn't even stay to check for any tracks. I just ran on, and my friends followed me."

A branch snapped, and immediately Legolas was on his alert. He motioned Estel to be quiet and threw a question into the woods. Soon enough, a bird flew away, and the trees reassured them it had only been a foolish raven. His tense shoulders relaxed, and he looked at Estel again, continuing his story as if it had never been interrupted.

"It was only because my father's guards had noticed us sneaking out of the palace that none died. They arrived just in time to kill the spiders. I was given a terrible scolding and I couldn't leave my room for months. Since then, I have learned to stay on my alert in every situation, even when it looks tranquil enough." He smiled and patted Estel's head.

"I just want to say, sometimes you need to make a mistake in order to learn from it. I am certain you will never again mistake a Warg's track for a wolf's, and some day, that may even save your life." The boy nodded.

"Thank you, Las."

"You're welcome, penneth. Now, go back to Lindir. He is a bit scared, you see? He'll feel better if you're with him. But remember, be quiet!" Estel quickly ran to the bard and the ponies, grabbing his hand. Lindir stared at him rather surprised, but to Legolas' relief seemed to accept it. Legolas smiled. Though the bard looked pale indeed, Legolas knew he was not on the verge of panic. Still, it would _do _them both well to feel responsible for the other.

Now he had taken care of that, he let his senses stretch out to the forest again, trying to define the nagging feeling of dread that had crept upon him when he was talking to the boy – but he found nothing.

It was peaceful. Very peaceful. Legolas just started to wonder whether the Wargs had picked up their scent already, when a loud howl penetrated the valley again, followed by a barked order to keep quiet. The prince frowned. The alpha was too clever to his taste. He ha_d_ already tried his best to cover his tracks, and now he was apparently trying to sneak up on them, to take them by surprise. Only because of one of the younger beasts his plan had been spoiled, for Legolas had not heard them until now. He looked at the others.

"We need to move faster. Throw away the redundant provisions and the saddles of the ponies." They looked rather surprised, but after a moment, Lindir pulled his hand out of Estel's and started to rummage in the packs. Soon enough, their food, _save_ for some lembas, and some tools to repair bows and arrows with, were lying scattered on the road behind them. Lindir looked worried.

"They are close."

"We still have some time. Hopefully we can lose them at the river, or at least shake them off for a while." Legolas voice didn't betray the fear he was feeling. Lindir was right. The growling was much closer now than it had been an hour ago.

"We should eat a bit," Kili remarked, dragging Legolas out of his worries. The prince frowned. The dwarf wanted to eat – now?

"Do you really think this is the right time for your stomach?" Kili scowled.

"I have heard about the endurance of the elves, but both the lad and I need to eat. And we can better do that now than when we're running for our lives, don't you agree?"

"How much quicker do we have to go before you define our situation as 'running for our lives'?" he asked incredulously, but he had to admit the dwarf had a point. Estel was looking rather hungry, and pale.

"Fine then. Make sure you divide the rations though. We will need it later on." While the two were eating, Lindir grabbed Legolas' arm and led him back to the rear.

"Legolas, are you certain the river will save us?" His voice was low so that Kili and Estel would not hear it. Legolas noticed however the suspicious looks of the dwarf and sighed.

"What is on your mind?"

"It's spring. The snow has been melting in the mountains. The Bruinen must have grown greatly in size! We will not be able to cross it."

"We could at the ford. The water is shallow there."

"Indeed it is, in the winter or the summer. Not in spring! Legolas, believe me. I have grown up in this valley. I fear you are leading us to a dead end."

"Then what do you want me to do?" he hissed. "We need to cross the Bruinen to get to Rivendell. There is no other way!" Lindir fell silent at that. After a few moments of rest, Legolas went to the ponies to take a reserve-bow out of the saddlebags and pushed it into the bard's hands.

"Here. If anything goes wrong, hide in the trees and shoot from there." He saw that Lindir was ready to protest, but he cut him off.

"We have no use for a dead hero. You are not a warrior, Lindir. Do as I say, and you will have a chance to make it out alive, while helping us to escape. I have fought countless battles in Eryn Lasgalen. Can you not trust me this once?"

"If you put it like that," the bard muttered. "Fine. Though I sincerely hope we will not have to fight."

"So do I, my friend. But we better be prepared. And now I am going to tell the dwarf about this. You have spilled our secret far to carelessly, despite all of your own warnings. I can't give him reason to distrust us even more."

"You were the one telling him you would give him the truth."

"And you're the one who gave us away by your expression. Honestly, Lindir, even a child could have sensed something was amiss! But it's too late now," he said curtly. "Keep an eye on the forest behind you. We don't want the Wargs to sneak up upon us."

He left the bard at the tail and went to walk next to Kili. The dwarf had just finished his lembas and was telling an animated story to Estel, involving two mischievous brothers, a messenger and a smith. The dwarf shot him a glance, but didn't interrupt his story.

"Well anyway, since our little prank with the hoofs of the poor animal had rendered the horse unfit to travel, Thorin ordered us to deliver the message to the kingdom of Rohan! At first, we were delighted for such a chance to be away from that small human village, until we were told we would be _traveling_ on foot, without ponies and with rations only for three days. We barely rested on our road." The dwarf shook his head, smiling at his memories.

"Oh, and it was raining, raining lad! We thought we would drown in the storm. Fili even lost a boot in the mud, but we didn't care anymore. We only wanted to find some shelter in those open fields. How I have cursed my brother for dragging me into the prank. But I'm telling you, the smith's face was worth it!" He chuckled and patted the boy on his shoulder.

"But don't try it yourself, lad. It was actually quite dangerous. We could have been tramped to death by the horse, and if the message had been an urgent one, we could have caused many people to die!" Estel nodded seriously, and Legolas smiled with gratitude at the dwarf. He would have had a hard time discouraging the boy from pulling the prank himself. He stepped a little closer.

"Could I speak to you, master Kili?" The dwarf nodded gruffly, but his eyes were immediately curious. Together with his less then abundant beard, Legolas estimated the the dwarf was fairly young to his kind.

Estel seemed to comprehend what was going on and muttered something about Lindir and helping. Then, he ran to the rear of their little group. Legolas gave him a quick smile, but lowered his voice to speak.

"Whether we both want it or not, you are part of our patrol now, and therefore you deserve to know what is going on," he explained, ignoring Kili's _surprised_ look. "Lindir fears the Bruinen will be_too_ swollen to cross, but there is no other way, s_ave_ for the one we left behind, with the Wargs. So we need to try."

"I fear the bard may have a point," Kili answered silently. They had exited the forest, and were now looking over the ford.

The thaw had hit the mountains hardly this year. Where usually there was a calm, shallow place to cross, the river had now claimed great parts of the banks and was rushing over it, swift and foaming. The normally clear shallows were nowhere to be seen. Legolas cursed softly. From behind, Lindir and Estel came to stand next to him. The bard's voice was calm, even though his hands were trembling slightly.

"So what do we do now?"

**Please review! :)**

**xXx Archiril**


	3. A River of Ice and Fire

**Last update for some time, I fear. I am leaving to Cuba until july 21th. I will try to write there, but I doubt whether there is any internet, so I won't be able to upload it. I hope I can give you the next chapter as soon as I can. Until then, you've still got this one!**

**BETA: thewayfaringstrangers**

* * *

**Nerdwen: Thank you very much :) The idea is good, but it won't be fun if everything goes well ;)**

**Ynnealay: Mmm, good idea, but a little too easy for a fic in which we loooove to torture Legolas :P**

* * *

**Reviews to 'A Birthday Cake'**

**Brankel1: Thank you :)**

**DancingChestnut: I figured he is a bit the one who raised Estel, so when he's disobedient, it would be Legolas to reproach him - but indeed, no one can stay mad at him for long! :) Thank you! :)**

**Frodo's sister: Yeah, you've got it right. I didn't pay much heed to the ages in this fic, although I usually do, for it was dedicated to thewayfaringstrangers, and therefor, it had to have a sense of timelessness, if you understand what I mean :)**

**Nemaloppe: Referring to the cake? ^^ Yeah, I think it's rather a sweet one :P**

**Ynnealay: Thank you so much! I am just trying, they rather do what they want :P**

* * *

"You did bring rope with you, didn't you?"

"I thought I did!" Lindir's voice was quite distressed as he rummaged through their packs. Legolas sincerely hoped he would find it. Normally, he was the one who took care of their provisions, but today he had let Lindir do it, while he had gone to fetch Estel and write a letter to Kili. But even though Lindir was not a seasoned warrior – not even a_ traveler_ - the prince could barely believe the bard had forgotten the rope. It was one of the things an adventurer always had to bring with him – especially if one had to travel in watery regions.

"Well, search harder then!" Legolas didn't need to mention the Wargs were almost upon them. They both knew. Nervously, the prince took his bow from his shoulder and stared at the edge of the forest. He could almost hear their sniffing. So intent he was on the approaching thread, he didn't hear the dwarf until the creature hit him – not too lightly – in the side.

"Elf! What are we going to do with the rope?" Legolas looked down at him and frowned

"Obviously, we are going to use the rope to cross the river."

"How?" Legolas sighed irritated.

"Shoot an arrow to the tree on the other bank with the rope tied to it, and then walk the rope." With some satisfaction, the prince watched how Kili's face turned into one of confusion, and then horror.

"You are joking, right?"

"I have never been so serious."

"By Mahal, no! I am not going to walk that rope!"

"You don't have much choice in the matter, dwarf. Unless you want to stay here and be ripped apart by those Wargs," Legolas said coolly. "Understand this: I have no time for the cowardice of your kind. Personally, I do not care whether you get yourself killed, but I don't want Estel to witness that." A short glance at the boy near the ponies assured him he hadn't heard anything. Kili almost fumed.

"Cowardice? I don't call this cowardice, elf! This is just madness! Perhaps you elves can walk a rope, but we dwarves stay firmly on the ground!"

"Then stay firmly here, and give my greetings to the Wargs," he said calmly. Kili bristled.

"I will give you a greeting, you insufferable elf, right up in –"

"I fear no one will give a greeting to anyone, for we have no rope," Lindir quickly intervened, with a indignant glare at the dwarf. Abashed, Legolas turned to him, unconsciously repeating Kili's words.

"You are joking, right?"

"I fear I am not. I had the rope, but you told me throw it away while we were fleeing."

"I told you to throw away all unnecessary things! Not the rope!" Lindir looked grim, but he spread his hands placatory.

"We can argue about this, but it won't change the fact we have no rope. What do we do now?" Legolas would have loved to speak with him a little more about this, but he understood the bard was right. Now was not the time. Cursing softly, he turned away from both the elf and the dwarf, and stared at the water. When he spoke again, his voice was flat.

"Then we'll have to swim." A heavy silence followed. Legolas could almost hear them contemplating whether he had lost his mind or not, and frankly said, he didn't know it for sure himself. The water at his feet was rushing by furiously, white and foaming – and that was only at the sides of the river. He didn't even want to see how the current was raging in the middle.

It was suicide – but they had no choice. Staying here would mean a certain, painful death. Trying to cross the Bruinen would mean an almost certain, but less painful death. And Legolas was determined to at least try.

Apparently, Lindir thought the same, for he spoke no word, and even Kili refrained from a muttered complaint and a shake of his head for the foolishness of the elves, and a sigh that he would give everything to have his brother at his side. Still, no loud protests were uttered. They all knew how desperate their situation was. Instead, they set to the preparation of their audacious attempt.

Within a fair amount of time, the ponies were released from their saddles and set free. Legolas gently encouraged them to run fast along the river banks, but he didn't worry too much about them. Somehow, he had this strange feeling the Wargs would come after them, not their ponies.

When everyone had a little pack on their back with the most highly needed provisions (they had made sure it was light enough not to hinder them during the crossing), Legolas began to undress himself. While he was loosening the buttons of his pants, Kili couldn't take it anymore.

"What in Mahal's name are you doing?" Legolas looked at him with one arched eyebrow.

"It seems rather obvious. I am removing my clothes to swim more easily." The dwarf spluttered and turned red.

"And do you have to undress completely?"

"That seems like the most sensible thing to do." Legolas had opened the last button, but Lindir stopped him.

"Perhaps Nando feel no shame for their body, but among other races it is seen as humiliating to be naked." Legolas stared at him, surprised.

"We are about to wager our lives in this crossing, and you're defending the over-prudishness of dwarves?"

"Keep at least your pants on. They won't hinder you that much." Legolas hesitated for a moment, but closed the buttons again.

"If you insist, Sinda. Are you ready?" The others nodded grimly. Estel went to the prince, as he was told, and clambered upon his back. Legolas grabbed his legs reassuringly.

"I'll take the lead. Whatever happens, try to get to the other bank. Don't stop if anyone is injured. We will be of more use to each other if we are not struggling the water ourselves." After the stern words, Legolas turned to the water, breathed in deeply and stepped into the river.

As soon as he left the dry earth, he gasped. The melted snow was freezing, and a stab of pain shot through his legs. His breathing quickened almost immediately. Legolas tried in vain to control it and forced himself to step further, grabbing Estel more tightly. He only wished the boy didn't need to endure this icy coldness, but they had little choice in the matter. He only could try to make their crossing as short as possible.

Forcing himself forwards in the water was the hardest thing he had ever done. Every fibre of his being screamed to him to turn around, not to torture himself anymore, to get to somewhere warm and dry – but every time he almost turned around, he felt the warm breathing of Estel in his neck, and although his heart clenched at the thought of leading the boy into the same pain, his mind was still not muddled enough to forget what fate would await them on the river bank should they give up.

And so, he put one leg before the other, already exhausted, even though he had only left two meters behind him. Gasps from behind him signed him his companions had also started the crossing.

Time moved so terribly slowly. After what seemed an eternity, Legolas had yet to reach the deepest part of the stream, and already his teeth were quivering violently. His arms could barely hold Estel anymore, and he didn't feel his feet anymore. His breathing was labored.

It seemed as if the ice had reached his mind also, for he felt oddly detached from the reality, having difficultiesthinking. He didn't quite remember how it was to be warm, or why they were walking through this ice, even though it seemed he had been traversing the river for all his life. He wished he could go to sleep. Valar, why wouldn't he? Perhaps the world would seem less dark when he woke again.

"Legolas! Legolas!" A tugging feeling on his hair brought him back, and he looked around. To his surprise, he was standing unmoving in the stream.

"Legolas!"

"Yes?" His voice was croaked and high-pitched. When he turned, he saw that his companions were no better of either. Kili was already till his breast in the water, and he was quivering violently. His eyes seemed dazed too. Lindir looked a little more alert, but he also was standing only until his knees in the river. Nevertheless, his lips were tinged in a clear blue.

"We have to turn back! It will be the death of all of us!"

"No! We need to get to the other side!"

"You will never reach it! Legolas, please! This is beyond our powers!" Even though a desperate feeling took possession of his heart at these words, Legolas had to acknowledge the truth of them. Still, going back was not an option.

"We need to cover our tracks! Follow the river! If we walk far enough, we should get behind those Wargs, buying us some time while they search our tracks!" To none of them, the idea of going further through the icy river was appalling, but it seemed to be the best option they had. Arduously, they turned and let the stream guide their steps.

It went surprisingly well, for a while. Even though their legs were frozen, they made sure to be in as shallow water they could find without giving away their scent to the banks, and most of the time, the water only reached their knees. Still, the iciness made their legs numb. Many a time, even the sure-footed elves and the firm dwarf almost slipped over the slimy rocks. None of them made a sound though – they could not risk alerting the Wargs.

When they reached a widening of the river, the current grew a little less forceful. It was enough to drag an unfortunate person with it, but if they remained upright, the water didn't tug as hard on heir legs. Legolas looked around, shaking his head to clear his mind. He thought he knew this place.

"Lindir, isn't this the place we usually come fishing?" The bard glanced at the area and nodded.

"Aye, I think so. Can we get out of the water here?"

"I think we are far enough. The wind comes from behind us, so we can risk making a fire. The thought of flames brought a new expression to hope to all their faces, and they quickly turned their feet to the bank. Longing to feel the warmth again, they got careless. Lindir slipped and fell upon his knees, crying out sharply as pain shot through his body. Startled, Legolas turned to help him upright. Seeing a large rock, he decided to jump upon it, to be out of the water for a few seconds so that he could go to Lindir more quickly.

From the moment his foot hit the slimy stone, he knew it was a bad idea. The mud underneath the rock had been eroded by the strong current, leaving the base crumbling and unsteady. The weight of an elf, even if it was only so lightly, definitively disrupted the unstable balance. With a silent groan, it turned over.  
Legolas stood no chance to regain his footing. His arms flailing, his mouth opened in a silent scream, he fell backwards. Somehow, he managed to push Estel to a shallower part, before he hit the river.

Immediately, a sharp pain shot through his body and robbed him from his breath. His heart started to pump antagonizing quickly, forcing the elf to gasp for breath, but he would not, he could not, the water was everywhere. Waving wildly around him with his arms, he finally found the muddy bed and pushed himself upwards. The air bit coldly in his face, but he sucked it in greedily.

It was too few and too late though. The coldness had send his body into a shock, and now he was helplessly gasping to fill his lungs, but it was not enough. It was never enough.

"Legolas!" Somewhere, a cry – or perhaps more, Legolas couldn't tell – sounded through the air. Dazed, he wanted to warn them about the Wargs, but no sound escaped his lips. Then, his head hit one of the river rocks, and he knew nothing anymore.

**Hope you like it! Please review!**

**xXx Archiril**


	4. Warming

**Hey! Here we are again! Honestly, I don't really like this chapter - but it was needed. I promise there will be more action in the next chapter!**

**BETA: thewayfaringstrangers**

* * *

**Perjithshme: I am glad I could surprise you ;)Thank you for your review!**

**Ynnealay: Well, it's melting snow, it's indeed freezing! Yes, I figured Nandor are not prudish at all - lucky thing Lindir was near ;) Thank you very much for your response! :)**

* * *

**brankel1: Thank you! :)**

**Fantasychicka37: Haha :P I'm more for Legolas, but Arwen and Aragorn were more fitting here! :P Thank you! :)**

**Muirgheal-of-Lantern-Waste: Hihi, I was so happy with your review I sent you a mail ;) Thank you very much again! It made my day!**

**Ynnealay: Yeah, sorry, my beautiful beta-reader was away, and before that, I was on a trip to ;) Next week, I have more time, so I'll try to write more quickly!**

* * *

When he came to again, the first thing he noticed was the warmth, and the crackling of a small fire. With some difficulty, he opened his eyes. It had already become dark. He must have been out for hours. Still, they had not traveled far. In the background, he could hear the river flowing, although it seemed less menacing now, since he was laying on the dry earth.

For the rest, all was quiet. Kili was sleeping across the fire, while Lindir seemed to have dozed off during his watch. Legolas decided to speak to him about this later on, but for now, he enjoyed the tranquility too much. It probably would take some hours before the Wargs would have figured out they had turned back - of all things! - and by then, they would have found the secret passage to Rivendell, that no servant of the enemy could ever detect. And besides, they had to take some rest. They couldn't not keep going like this for the next day, especially not after their little detour through the river.

Stretching himself towards the flames, he pulled the cloak a little closer around him and smiled. It felt good to be warm again. Yet peace wasn't granted him for long. His shifting had woken the little, warm body pressed against his, and two slender arms were hanging around him now.

"Las! Las! You're awake!"

"Hush, Estel. You are going to wake the others," Legolas whispered quickly, but smiled. "Yes, I am awake, little one." The arms clung around his neck, and to the prince's surprise and dismay, Estel started to weep quietly.

"Estel, Estel! What's wrong?"

"I thought you were dead, Las! You were so cold, and your eyes were closed, and you were pale, and you didn't react when I called!" the boy sobbed. The embrace tightened, but Legolas didn't ask him to loosen his grip. Instead, he wrapped his arms around the small body too, rocking him back and forward softly.

"Hush, penneth. I am alright, you see? I am not going to leave you. Who is going to teach you some more archery then? Hush, little one."

"But you didn't answer me! I called you and called you, but you didn't move!"

"I know, I am sorry penneth. I should have been more careful crossing the river. Did you fall in the water?"

"Yes, but Kili pulled me out almost immediately, and Lindir pulled you out! But I wasn't dead!"

"Thank the Valar for that."

"Then why were you dead?" he sobbed.

"I wasn't dead, penneth. I was… sleeping. I had hit my head rather hardly."

"Sleeping?"

"Well, not exactly sleeping. I'll explain later to you, penneth."

"You were bleeding," the boy muttered, the grief and worry catching up with him and making him sleepy.

"Nothing but a scratch. Head wounds bleed profoundly. I will never leave you behind." Legolas' soothing voice and the slow rocking made Estel's eyes fall shut, even though he didn't release his hold on the prince. The wild flight had drained him from most of his almost endless energy. he was not used to these situations, not yet. He had been a mere baby when Gilraen had brought him to the sanctuary of Rivendell.

Soon enough, his steady breathing indicated he was deeply asleep. Legolas held him a little longer, while a lonely tear escaped his eye. The panic of the boy had touched him, and raised a realization out of its slumber that made him want to weep. For the first time, he had encountered the grief and the fear of death in a mortal, and it shook him. Kissing the boy's dark hair, he closed his eyes.

"I will not leave you, penneth… But you will leave me, in the end," he whispered forlornly. How long ago was it when Estel was still a child? 7 Years, 8 years? It seemed like yesterday. And yet here he was, holding an already grown boy in his arms, and even though he was still so innocent and trusting, Legolas dreaded the day he would have to let him go to join the rangers. And that day was coming soon – too soon!

Swallowing away a sob, he kissed Estel's forehead and took in his scent. Then, he laid himself down, careful not to disturb the sleeping boy. Still, even though he was tired, he didn't close his eyes. Someone had to keep watch, now Lindir had dozed off. It was a long night before the sun rose.

The first to wake was surprisingly the dwarf. Legolas rather heard than he saw it, for just when the first beams were peeking over the horizon, the light snoring ceased and there was some grumbling from beneath the blanket. After a few moments, the cloak was tossed aside to reveal a rather _disheveled_ dwarf. He grunted and looked around.

"Fili?"

"Your brother is in Rivendell – in more comfortable circumstances than ours, I presume," Legolas answered calmly. The dwarf frowned, before realization dawned on his face and he groaned.

"Oi, I thought it was a dream!"

"I fear it is not. How do you fare?" The dwarf looked rather suspiciously over to him.

"Fine, why'd you ask?"

"Because I want to thank you for helping Estel out of the water." Carefully, he wriggled his way from beneath Estel and laid the boy down, while he awaited Kili's answer. The dwarf was quiet for a few moments, before he muttered something under his breath. Legolas smiled.

"I am sorry, what was that?"

"I said you're… I mean Estel is welcome. I wouldn't let that lad drown."

"Either way, you have my gratitude." Again, an uncomfortable silence hung between them, each desperately trying not to look at the other. Kili started rummaging through his packs, and after a few minutes, managed to pull his pipe out of one of them. Grumbling contently, he lit the herbs and inhaled deeply. Legolas' nose wrinkled.

"Do you have to do that?" Confused, the dwarf looked up.

"Excuse me?"

"Do you have to spoil the air here? Is the fresh air of Rivendell not good enough for you?" Kili thought about it for a few seconds, before he shook his head with contempt.

"Nah. Smells like wargs." Sucking on the wooden stem, he looked at the elf, interested in his response on the insult. Legolas bristled. To hear the pureness of Rivendell so insulted, as if the elves had invited this evil! As if their efforts to stop the Enemy had been meaningless!

"You presume much if you dare to speak ill about the place that welcomed you," he snapped. "Has lord Elrond not shown you the kindest hospitality? Has his household not served you as they served the lord himself?"

"You speak about gratitude, elf, yet you do not apply your standards to yourself! Have you not just thanked me for saving Estel? Yet you would deprive a dwarf of some sorely needed comforts." He harrumphed and wriggled a little, but Legolas clearly saw the satisfaction in his eyes. Only with a tremendous effort, he held his tongue.

"Fine then. Poison yourself! I don't care." His eyes afire, he looked for some distraction from the smoking dwarf – and quickly found it in a piece of bread that had slipped from the bags. At the smell of it, he _realized_ he hadn't eaten for quite a while, and eagerly reached out to satisfy his stomach – the dive in the water had taken away much of his reserves – only to have his hand swatted away by the same irritating dwarf who was currently spoiling the air.

"I wouldn't do that." Legolas growled softly.

"Give me one good reason not to."

"Because it is one of the only pieces left."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…" he explained carefully, as if he was speaking to a child, "that you ruined most of our rations by your dive in the water. We'll need to be careful with them. You see…" he tapped his pipe on the rock next to him, before lighting it again.

"I have been going through the packs last night, while you were sleeping. The food in your bag is as good as useless now. The bard's pack and mine have been splashed as well when we pulled you and Estel out of the water, but they weren't soaked. Still, this leaves us with rations only sufficient for…" He thought for a second, trying to remember the amounts they usually ate when he was away with Thorin, and calculating the differences between elves and dwarves, before he shrugged seemingly indifferently, though his brows were creased in worry.

"One day." The two words hung heavily between them as Legolas processed this new complication. If they could find the hidden path today, it would still take another day before they reached Rivendell – if they were so lucky not to encounter new troubles, or wargs. Then he remembered Kili was not an elf, and smiled.

"We'll make at least two days from that. If we are frugal – which means no three hearty meals a day, as the dwarves are used to, we should get two days out of that." The dwarf in question sighed irritated.

"Elf, I have counted with only one slice of lembas and a small strip of the dried meat for every person. So unless you can create food out of thin air – which I sincerely doubt – we will be out of rations by tomorrow at the very least. We never intended that this little hunting trip of yours would be longer than a few hours. You should have packed less avariciously if you expected trouble!"

"I did not expect trouble," Legolas snapped, "and should you have answered my letter earlier, I would have counted upon one extra person. But alas! It's too late now, so you better cooperate."

"Fine. Then tell me how you are going to spread this," Kili took the little food they had and showed it," over two days or more?"

"It would suffice if you looked around. It's spring! The forest is filled with food, if you know where to find it. Half a slice will be enough if we complement it with young mushrooms, berries, roots or even bark. We won't starve in the valley of Rivendell, naugrim, I assure you." To his satisfaction, Legolas saw disgust and even horror beneath the dwarf's shallow beard. Kili even forgot his pipe for a moment as he took in this new prospect. Then he bristled.

"You can't be serious, elf! I am a dwarf, not a rabbit! I refuse to eat the bark of trees like some filthy animal." Legolas snorted disdainfully.

"They say _dwarve_s are hardy – and yet, they complain when they have to eat the food the elves took when they first awoke at Cuivienen, long ago. They did not know the luxury of bread or baked meat in those days."

"You look as if you long for those days again." Legolas was silent for a few moments, before nodding slowly.

"They were pure."

"They were barbaric and crude. Nowadays, only animals eat bark, and even they only take it when they have no other choice." This time, the prince could not hold back his anger.

"They lived solely on Yavana's gifts and wandered in the blessing of the Valar. The same cannot be said of the dwarves, who were made out of stone, ready to be destroyed if pity had not saved you!" he retorted, his fist clenched, spilling the smothering, vile leaves from his pipe. The dwarf trembled in anger and horror.

"Do not dare to insult my ancestors, you flighty twig of a pointy-ear!"

"Then do not do the same with mine!" Kili gasped for breath, but he could not really go against that, so he just returned to the subject it all started.

"Anyway, I will never eat that _rubbish_!"

"Then starve. Or suffer hunger. I couldn't care less."

"We dwarves don't even like green food!" This time absolutely horrified, now that it seemed Legolas would not bow, Kili started rambling, trying to find a way out. "We get sick of it! I've got parasites as big as my arm because of that! You don't want to see me with parasites!"

"Indeed we don't. And perhaps you could keep your voices down. It's a wonder Estel has not woken yet." A calm voice interrupted their heated conversation, and offered Legolas an opportunity to hide his smirk as Kili turned to Lindir.

"Thank you, master elf!" The dwarf was positively relieved to have found a companion in the argument and gave Legolas a flaming stare, but the bard only raised his eyebrows.

"You are welcome, master dwarf, although I do not quite see why you are thanking me. I was merely confirming the fact we do not wish to see your parasites. For the rest, I agree with Legolas. Bark can be very nutritious, and if we are lucky, we will find some edible insects." This time, Legolas could not quite smother his clear laugh, and Kili furiously divided his burning gaze between them.

"You are kidding me."

"We've never been so serious."

"Bark? And…. And insects?"

"Indeed."

"Never."

"Suit yourself."

"You won't force me?"

"We should we? I assure you you will be hungry."

"But I can have your bread!"

"Absolutely not."

"Why not?"

"Because we have to give a good example to Estel. If you won't eat the bark, neither will he, although he needs to learn it. One day, he will be happy if he finds some edible trees – but until then, we cannot reward him with bread and meat if he refuses the other food."

"He's just a child!"

"He's a Ranger, and one day, he will have to roam the lands as his ancestors did."

"Tell me who he really is."

"No."

"You promised!"

"This is not the right time."

"Then when is?" Legolas did not answer, but looked at the sleeping boy. With his perceptive eyes, he saw how his breathing flattened out, a sign that he was awaking. Not wanting to continue this conversation, he rose. He hated appeasing the dwarf, but he knew this was not a subject worth fighting over – and at least, it would take Kili's mind of the second, more touchy problem about Estel.

"You do like berries and mushrooms, do you not, master dwarf?" Kili pinched his eyes, alert for a new trick.

"I think I do," he nodded slowly.

"Then I will tell Estel dwarfs do not suffer bark or insects, and you'll have the sweeter fruits of nature." The dwarf's eyes widened, before he quickly agreed, and after a moment of hesitation, he thanked the prince – although it was not full-heartedly. Legolas smiled and shrugged.

"This has been a tough hunting trip for all of us. Let us at least try not to rip each other apart."

"You started it." Kili could not stop the childish words coming out of his mouth, and he regretted them the moment they filled the silence. Thorin would never approve of this behavior. Eager to redeem himself, to prove his uncle he was mature enough, even though he was not here at the time, he scrambled up and offered Legolas his pipe. The elf took it as if it was going to bit him every second.

"What am I supposed to do with this?"

"I have some more pipeweed. It helps you to forget your hunger." Legolas stared at the dwarf for a few seconds. For a moment, he wanted to tell him he would rather die than smoke that filthy concoction they called pipeweed, but when he saw the earnest look in Kili's eyes, he swallowed his words and tried a smile.

"I thank you for the offer, but I fear I have to decline. Elves don't take smoke to well. Still, I thank you." He coughed uncomfortably and looked away from the dwarf. "Well, we really should get going now. We bought some time, but we can't lose it all now. We still need to find the hidden path."

Legolas sincerely hoped there would be no more obstacles underway.

**Thank you for reading! Please review! They really make me happy! :)**

**One last comment: please check out ****mirrordance - she just has one of the best Legolas-stories on this site, as far as I know, including a very realistic modern AU with the fellowship :)**

**xXx Archiril**


	5. A Rescue Party

**Actually, this is the first chapter in the story I am really content about :) I hope you will like it too!**

**BETA: thewayfaringstrangers**

* * *

**Ynnealay: Well, specially for you, some other Silmarillion references (a little more elaborate). Thank you for reviewing every time! It is really sweet of you! :)**

* * *

"If these blasted elves don't do anything soon, I will go searching for Kili myself! And Mahal help me if they try to stop me!" Fili grumbled. His eyes were flickering murderously towards the elves on the balcony. Ever since the ponies of the hunting party had returned without their masters, they had done nothing but talking, some with serious faces, others disdainfully, as if the loss of two of their kin, together with a young boy and a dwarf, meant nothing to them.

He snorted. It probably didn't mean anything indeed to these cold creatures in their ridiculous dresses. But he would be damned if he let these flighty creatures stand in the way between him and his brother! Nori grunted approvingly at his fierce whisper.

"I'll be with you, lad." He let his fingers glide over his axe and looked darkly at the elves. "What do ye think, can ye make it to the ponies over there while I'll… distract these pointy-ears?" Fili's eyes lit up, but before any of them could act, Balin intervened. The old dwarf had been listening with an increasing frown to the conversation, and his voice was filled with authority.

"No one is doing anything right now. Do not forget we are the elf lord's guests – and at their mercy. We'll need rations and directions from them, not arrows." His gaze softened. "Fili, I know you are worried, but Kili has only been gone for nearly two days. He's a strong lad, he can fend for himself. And from what I have observed, that one elf with him is not weak either."

"But it's an elf! What if he leaves my brother behind? What if he betrays him, like the king from Mirkwood did before? It's the same spawn! You were there, you saw it!" Fili's voice grew louder and louder, and by the time he had finished, all the conversations around him had fallen still. Silently, the elves watched them, lofty and reproachfully. Fili bristled.

"What? Have I not spoken true? Have you ever helped my kin when we were in trouble? Where were you when the Lonely Mountain fell, huh? Cowering in your trees!"

"That's enough!" Balin rose next to Fili and laid his hand sternly on the prince's shoulder, squeezing it to keep him silent, while he searched for words to address the elves, although the hard glares of the bystanders seemed to intimidate any word from coming out of his chest. The atmosphere had grown ic_**il**_y by now. Before he could speak, a tall elf, with hair as fire, stepped forward, even as a fair maiden tried to halt him. His eyes were _lightning_.

"Who do you think you are, dwarf, to speak thus? How old are you, forty, fifty? How dare you presume you know about the world, how dare you presume you can judge us, with no knowledge of what happened before? Where were the elves when Erebor fell, you ask? But I am asking you, where were the dwarves when Gondolin fell? Where were they when Fingolfin the Great was slain by Morgoth? Were they present at the Dagor Bragollach? Were they not fleeing the Nirnaeth Arnoediad, after their leader had been killed, leaving the elves of Beleriand and the man to fend for themselves? Victory was so near that day!" He breathed in deeply and brought his hand to the hilt of his sword, as he lowered his voice to a hiss.

"Oh, I remember, dwarf –I have seen the horrors of Angband, and the treachery of the dwarves. Treachery? Aye, that is the word I will use. For how could one otherwise describe the sacking of Doriath, and the slaughter of hundreds of innocent Sindar, only for the cursed nauglamìr? Do you not remember, dwarf? Do they not spin glorious tales out of it in your smoky halls? Have your bards not immortalized how the brave naugrim turned against their allies - against women and children! - making Morgoth on his dark throne laughing at your blooded axes?" He chuckled mirthlessly, while it had become deadly silent around him.

"Ah, but here comes the best part – Thranduil, the king you so despise for his 'cowardice', as you describe it, is Oropher's son – one of the Sinda who fled burning Doriath! So tell me, dwarf: do you really wish to repeat you accusations against the elf who's father your kind banished from his home, one of the last pure elven kingdoms in Beleriand?"

"That will be enough." A calm voice slid through the silence."Galdor, your behavior against our guests is a disgrace. You are so eager to look back in the past, yet you seem to have forgotten the great friendship that prospered between our people in the Second Age. Why revive evil, mourned deeds from the past, instead of memories of more glorious and peaceful times?"

Slowly, the elf-lord who spoke these soft words descended from the stairs. Every movement he made revealed great power and agility, and in his eyes, a strange light was glimmering, as if he had seen things none should have seen. For he was Glorfindel of the House of the Golden Flower, the lord who had fought a Balrog and died, only to be revived by the grace of the Valar, and to return to Middle-Earth together with the Istari.

Under his ancient gaze, Galdor slowly released his grip on his sword and stepped back, bowing his head, although his lips were clenched upon each other. Satisfied, Glorfindel turned to the dwarves and smiled.

"My lord Elrond expects you in his chamber to discuss the disappearance of Kìli, son of Dìs, among with Legolas Thranduillion, Lindir the bard and Estel. He does however request only a few of you will come – perhaps Kìli's brother Fìli, along with lord Thorin and lord Balin, will suffice?" His voice was smooth and gentle, and Fìli felt his previous anger be drained as he rose and bowed, seeing how Balin was doing the same.

"I fear lord Thorin has gone to examine the tracks himself, my lord. He should return in a few hours." Glorfindel raised one eyebrow elegantly.

"That is brave, yet will be unnecessary. Lord Elrond will explain everything. Please, follow me." He climbed the white stairs again, apparently certain the dwarves would follow him – and indeed, Fìli found himself at little choice but to comply to the silent request.

Together with Balin, he was lead through a narrow, yet elegantly carved path towards Elrond's private chambers. The dwarf looked around admiringly. Although he cared little for the natural motifsand the many fringes of the elven decoration, he clearly saw the craftsmanship and love in every design.

He thought back to Glorfindel's words, about the peace and the trade between the two realms. Ever since he was a child, he had only known hostility and anger against the elves – but now, for the first time, he began to wonder whether vengeance and old griev_ances_ were worth the loss of that prosperity. Perhaps… perhaps, if Erebor was restored to Durin's line, he should try and make some… arrangements with king Thranduil. That is, after they had found Kìli, of course.

Before a great, oaken door, Glorfindel halted and turned to them. With a smooth gesture of his hand, he requested them to go inside. The wood turned open as soon as he touched it, making no sound, not even the slightest creaking at all. Then, he waited for the dwarves to enter, with a mysterious smile on his face.  
Fìli didn't like it. He wished he had asked someone else to come – Dwalin perhaps, or Nori with his quick wits. But it was to late for that now. Taking in a deep breath, he broadened his chest and stepped inside, trying to look as majestic as his uncle. Balin, as Thorin's advisor, followed him.

As soon as he entered the room, he briefly wondered whether this was a trick, or some elvish prank, for instead of an office, Glorfindel had lead him to a terrace with only trees and flowers, as if he was standing outside. Only a very light roof, made of living branches and leaves, covered the patio, and in the middle, a large table of stone was positioned. There were barely any walls, only some ivy, weaved in an almost transparent curtain. And in the middle of this all, a tall, regal elf was standing, waiting patiently for Fili's examination to be done. Quickly, the dwarf followed Balin's example and bowed.

"Such formalities are not necessary now, master dwarfs." Elrond's voice was composed and friendly, very much like Glorfindel's. He motioned to two carven chairs. "Please, sit. I will let some ale be brought to you. I understand you prefer that over wine?" Fili nodded, and after a few minutes, a pair of servants entered the patio, handing them over two wooden goblets, filled with sweet mead. The dwarfs looked at it uncomfortably, before Fìli decided it couldn't hurt and brought it to his lips. The drink was very sweet, perhaps a little to sweet to his taste, but it refreshed hem and left a pleasant feeling in his stomach. Still, it could not drive away the worry for his brother. He set the cup down and looked at the elf.

"My lord, lord Glorfindel told us you have a plan to find Kìli, along with the elves and that lad. What do you wish to do?" he asked bluntly. Perhaps Balin could have been more diplomatic, but as an advisor, it was not his task to speak before the prince. Lord Elrond didn't seem offended luckily.

"Of course, lord Fìli. Forgive me for taking so long. We needed to consider our options carefully, since Sauron has long since kept an eye on Imladris." He motioned for a few maps to be brought, and spread them upon the stone, placing little statues of feathered creatures at the edges to keep the parchment from curling. Then, he pointed at the village in the centre of the map on the top.

"This is Imladris. Legolas told me they were going to the West to hunt, but he didn't want to use the main road. Therefore, there was only one way they could follow, namely this one." His slender finger slid over the parchment. The path was small and tortuous, yet seemed to be leading to the Bruinen indeed.

"Then you know where they are?" Fìli asked elated. "Why did ye not just send your riders out? Or better still, me?" He rose to storm out of the Home, but a wave of Elrond's hand stopped him.

"Patience, master dwarf. Your love for the missing hunting party is admirable, yet you will not find them on this way, I fear."

"Why not?"

"If everything went well, they would have returned yesterday, or at least this morning. That they did not appear, suggest that there is trouble on this road, and they needed to search for an alternative. This is where it gets tricky." The smooth surface of his forehead was wrinkled as he studied the map.

"The way I see it, there are two possibilities. Or they could have gone hiding along the road, in which case they will probably be easy to find. I do not however, believe they did this. I know Legolas. If the foes they are hiding for are so foolish not to find them in these forests, he would have returned by now, or attacked them – there cannot be a great number of them this close to my realm."

"Ye're sure?" A glint of irritation appeared in Elrond's eyes, but it was quickly suppressed.

"Yes, I am sure, master Fìli. Now, I rather believe they have taken a different route… But where to then? The path they have taken, ends at the Bruinen. Perchance they have crossed the river, to go to the path more to the North, although the water must be freezing, even for elves. And if they have not crossed it, where did they go then? In the _Wilderness,_ to search a way towards the main road? Or did they meet their foes? They could not have gone back over the same road again, I believe." Fìli stared at the fine lines on the parchment and looked up irritated.

"Then what exactly is your plan? I thought you had called us here with a purpose, not to just tell us everything you have been thinking about! Did this take you the whole noon?" His words were ruder and harsher than they would have been without the worry, and this time, the irritation was clear in Elrond's eyes, although he tried to keep his voice and face composed.

"Perhaps you could offer me only a little more of your patience, master dwarf. I asked you here to sketch the background. You are a prince among your people, it would not do to just order you to go searching without informing you of the possible outcomes," he said calmly. Fìli wanted to tell him that decorum was really the last thing he needed right now, but he bit his tongue. After a few moments of silence, Elrond continued.

"Now, I would ask you to gather two groups of four dwarves, one under your command, the other under the command of lord Thorin. Each patrol will be supplemented by four elves – guides, if you wish. I will assemble two other parties, with lord Glorfindel and lord Galdor as leaders. This last group will take the northern path – the path Legolas could have taken if they managed to cross the river. Thorin's patrol will go to the Main Road. You and Glorfindel will take your men over the small path you brother also took, and scan the environment around the Bruinen. Can this plan bear your agreement?"

"It does," Fìli said curtly. "I will appoint my groups immediately." He rose and bowed. "Thank you for your aid. Erebor will not forget it." After this obligatory gesture, he practically stormed out of the patio, with Balin quickly following him, so that he could not see the worry in Elrond's eyes, nor hear the tired voice.

"Thank me after we found your brother, master Fìli. Alive."

* * *

"I wonder whether they have noticed our absence already." The soft-spoken, gruff words were the first sounds to be uttered since they had left their camp. There had not been much reason for speaking since then. As soon as they had extinguished the fire and covered their tracks as well as they could, the cold had crept into their bones again – much more in the dwarf's and boy's than in those of the elves, yet even for the Eldar, the feeling of clamp clothes was unpleasant, especially with the memory of the icy waters of the Bruinen freshly in their mind. The sluggish rain that plagued them, was not helping either.

It was cold and wet and miserable, and no_t a_ moment went by, without any of the four companions wishing they were back at the warm campfire, or better still, in the glorious halls of dwarven or elven craft. But Rivendell was far away.

Feeling like a drowned wolf, Legolas turned around to the dwarf, trying to blink the droplets away.

"I thought your brother was in Imladris."

"Unless your eyes see only plants and flowers, you should have seen him there indeed," he said merrily.

"Then how could he have not noticed your absence already?" he said curtly. He was in no mood to argue. He suspected he had injured a rib with his fall, and the shivering was sending waves of pain through his chest.

Apparently, the young dwarf didn't see his grimace. Not having much experience with elves, he didn't know it was not so much the cold that was affecting the prince – and therefore (and perhaps out of a ridiculous desire to be traveling with his kin again, and trying to take over his old habits and role – surely not out of love for the elves, although perhaps for the human) he took it upon them to expel the misery by a hearty conversation.

"Do you think they are searching for us?"

"I am certain of it."

"Why?"

"Because, dwarf, I am a prince. Lindir is Rivendell's bard. You are one of the dwarven guests. Do you want me to draw it for you?" he said irritated. Kili huffed, but he let himself not be deterred. Often, Thorin or Dwalin would react in the same way, while the others smiled secretly at his antics.

And besides, he had noticed how silent Estel had become. The lad was walking next to Legolas, his hand in the elf's, and was trembling miserably. Kìli's question had picked his interest however (just as the dwarf had intended) and his large eyes were intently focused upon the distraction the dwarf provided. Kìli decided not to let the boy down.

"Do you think they will be out in this weather to search us?" Although he knew the answer on that question, he posed it to comfort the lad, but it seemed also Legolas was taken aback. The elf composed himself quickly though as his eyes switched towards the drowning Estel, and Kìli knew he had picked up the real purpose of the question. Even with the pain in his chest, he bravely tried to smile.

"From what I have seen, your brother loves you, master dwarf. I am certain he will not let himself be deterred by some rain, and neither will Elladan and Elrohir." To Legolas' satisfaction, Estel's eyes began to gleam at the mentioning of his brothers, and he threw a grateful look at the dwarf who started all of this.

"Care for a wager, master dwarf?"

"A wager?"

"I bet that the elves will find us before your brother." Kìli snorted at the suggestion. Surely, no elf would beat Fee. He had seen the fierceness in his brother, the loving protectiveness that could be smothering at times, yet always was a silent reassurance that nothing bad would happen to him, as long as Fìli was alive. For sure, the dwarf was already tearing down Imladris to begin the search! There was no way the cool elves would care more about them than Fee. But if the elf wanted to get rid of his money, Kìli would be happy to oblige.

"I'll stake ten golden coins on it."

"Done." Solemnly, Legolas shook his hand, and winked at the now grinning boy. "Estel, you'll be the arbitrator, alright? That means that when the searching parties arrive, you will give Kìli's money to me." The boy giggled.

"And if the dwarves arrive first, Las?" he asked with his high voice. The prince pretended to be shocked.

"Ai, Estel, such little faith! I'll tell your brothers! I am certain they will want to prove you how agile and quick they are! Perhaps by catching you and throwing you in the river." he teased merrily. The loud cry of the boy flew away in the forest, and for a moment, the sun peered through the clouds. But then, the clouds obscured her again, and the valley of Rivendell was dark and somber.

**You would really make me very happy with a review ;) I find this story rather hard to write, so any comments/constructive criticism is welcome! :)**

**xXx Archiril**


End file.
